


Reckless

by SerotoninShift



Series: The Most Exciting Thing I'd Ever Known [2]
Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: There wasn’t any sex ed in the cadets, but fortunately, Chuck is well-read. This takes place after “Get a Haircut (And Get a Real Job).”





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Take me home where the restless go,  
> Reckless ’til the day I rest my bones.  
> ~Hollywood Undead

Mike, fresh out of the shower, knocks on Chuck’s door. Chuck always keeps his door locked for some reason, but that’s okay, it will just make the reveal even better. When Chuck opens the door, Mike is leaning against the doorframe, arm over his head, hip cocked.

“Hey Chuck, you want in on this action?” he says, and whips off the towel from around his waist.

“OH my GOD Mike!” Chuck squeaks, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the room. He sticks his head out into the hallway and looks both ways before slamming the door behind him and leaning his back against it. Mike starts laughing.

“Relax, Chuckles, no one’s around, I checked.”

“Why are you like this,” Chuck moans, letting his head fall back against the door with a soft thunk. Mike decides this is a good thing, since it reveals his long, pale neck.

“Admit it, you wouldn’t want me any other way. Right?” Mike throws his towel into a corner and zeros in on the neck, putting a hand on either side of Chuck’s shoulders and leaning in to gently nibble.

Chuck shivers and sighs, then laughs a little. “I guess I wouldn’t,” he says fondly, hands running down Mike’s bare back, and Mike feels something loosen in his chest. “But give a guy some _warning_ next time, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

Mike smiles into Chuck’s neck. “Duly noted,” he says, lips brushing over Chuck’s skin. Then he bites down, sucks, and Chuck makes a very gratifying moan. Mike pulls back, grinning, and asks, “So, what do you want to do?”

Chuck gives him an incredulous look. “You’re the one who came to MY room naked, why are you asking ME?”

“Dude, _you’re_ the genius!”

Chuck snorts a little, then taps his lip, thinking. Watching him do that is one of Mike’s favorite things. He can almost _see_ Chuck’s brain working. It’s hot.

“Well,” Chuck says, “I _do_ have some ideas. Why don’t you get in the bed and then you can see what you think of them?”

“Right! Awesome!” Mike wastes no time, immediately leaping into Chuck’s bed, landing spread-eagled on his stomach. He grins at Chuck from his prone position. Chuck stares at him for a long moment, shakes his head.

“You’re so… so _stupidly_ hot,” he says faintly. Mike leans up on his elbow.

“I could say the same thing about you, buddy,” he says, and Chuck rolls his eyes, but he's smiling a little. He’s gotten better about taking compliments over the last few weeks, though half the time he still doesn’t seem to believe it when Mike says stuff like that. Mike’s working on it.

Chuck sits down on the bed next to Mike, runs a hand down his back, palms his butt. Mike gasps, gratified.

“Hey, get your clothes off, this isn’t fair,” Mike says. Chuck rolls his eyes again, but he stopped arguing about this a couple make-out sessions ago and he doesn’t start again, thankfully. Instead, he works his shirt off over his head, shucks his pants so he’s just in his boxers. They have little robots on them; cute. Then Chuck starts doing that thing he does where he just runs his hands over Mike meditatively, as if touching him is a transcendental experience. Mike squirms, a little uncomfortable with such focused attention, just the tiniest bit self-conscious. Then he forgets self-consciousness as Chuck grabs his asscheeks in both hands and squeezes, _hard._ Did he just make a weird noise? Well, whatever. Chuck's heard him make all kinds of noises by this point.

When he peers back over his shoulder, Chuck is looking at him appraisingly.

“I’m gonna try something.”

“Okay.”

“You might not like it.”

“Go for it.”

“You might think it’s weird.”

“Oh my god, would you just do it already?”

“Alright, alright,” Chuck says, and runs a finger right down Mike’s asscrack from the base of his spine to his asshole. Mike startles. That feels strange and ticklish and… also kind of great. Chuck’s finger presses lightly, makes a tiny circle, teasing the sensitive skin, and Mike didn’t know he wanted to be touched _there,_ but it’s _awesome._ He makes a sound that he will not _ever_ admit is kind of a whimper. Chuck makes a little hum in response and does it again, and again, until Mike is squirming around and making breathy noises that he doesn’t really have an excuse for.

“Huh, you really like that?” Chuck finally says, sounding kind of bewildered and kind of intrigued.

“Yeah,” Mike says, panting.

“Mikey, what if I, um…” and he presses his finger a little harder against Mike’s opening, and Mike sees where this is going and he is totally on board.

“Yeah, yeah!” Mike lifts his hips a little, feeling completely shameless, but what the heck. Chuck stops, though, and rests his head on Mike’s back, the fingers of his free hand tangling in the hair on the back of Mike’s neck, and he’s breathing a little funny. “Chuck?” Mike asks, worried.

“…Okay,” Chuck says, “Okay. You hang tight for a second, I gotta get a thing.”

Chuck roots around in the old filing cabinet he uses as a bedside table, finally coming up with a bottle of something. Lube. Excellent idea. Mike watches with interest as Chuck applies it to his hand, and when he reaches back to run his finger between Mike’s asscheeks again it’s cool and slick and slippery. Mike shivers.

“You sure about this?” Chuck says, and Mike just raises his hips in answer, pushing back into the slight pressure.

Chuck doesn’t just go for it; he spends a while teasing the rim of Mike’s asshole, getting him slicked up with lube. When he finally starts pressing in, there’s a stretching, burning sensation, and the feeling is… not entirely comfortable, but also… interesting. Satisfying, somehow, like scratching an itch. Chuck strokes his back with his other hand. “Okay?” he asks, and Mike nods. “Keep going,” he says firmly.

Chuck does, agonizingly slowly, pushing until his second knuckle slips inside. He pauses there, then very slowly draws his finger back out, and Mike makes an involuntary noise. Chuck presses back in, and Mike has to fight not to thrust his hips back. Chuck is ridiculously good at this. Not that Mike has anything to compare it too. He suddenly feels a pang of jealousy.

“Have you _hnngh!”_ He can’t help the noises he’s making. “Have you done this before? _Aaah!”_

“Not this _specifically,_ no,” Chuck says. “I hadn’t done much of anything before you, to be honest.”

“Then how do… Mmm! How do you knoOOOow so much?”

“I read a lot.”

Mike laughs breathlessly. “You _read_ a lot?”

“I’ve actually done a significant amount of research on this topic, Mike,” Chuck says primly, and that shouldn’t be hot, but it really, really is. And now Chuck is doing something different with his hand, curling his finger, pushing in hard, and it’s a little uncomfortable until he hits a spot that sends a white-hot flare of sparks up Mike’s spine. Mike yelps and grips the sheets, hips bucking involuntarily.

“Ah, found it,” Chuck says with satisfaction, and does it again.

“Oh man, what… whaAAAAH… what is…”

“It’s your prostate,” Chuck says, sounding perfectly calm. “I’m glad it’s working for you.”

“Oh my god you nnnNNNGGHHH… you huge nerd… AAAH!” Chuck hums appreciatively, repeating the motion, and Mike is frantic with it, his hips twitch and he can feel a hot pressure building in his groin. Mike twists his head around to look at Chuck out of the corner of his eye, and he’s… intent. He looks like he’s concentrating really hard on taking Mike apart. It’s working.

Mike grinds himself against the mattress and the friction on his cock is enough to send him over the edge; he’s coming hard and long into the sheets. He can feel himself clenching around Chuck’s finger, and he pushes his face into the pillow, trying to muffle the sounds he’s making. He shudders into the bed, gasping through it.

They’re both still for a few seconds after Mike stops trembling. Then he feels Chuck slowly withdraw his finger and moans a little as aftershocks ripple up his spine.

“Wow,” Chuck breathes. “You’re so… wow.”

Mike feels Chuck’s free hand gently run up his back to the side of his face. He sleepily turns into the hand and kisses it. Chuck hums and strokes his hair.

“I’m gonna go wash up a little,” he says after a minute, patting Mike on the butt. The bathroom is across the hall; Mike watches drowsily as Chuck throws on the bathrobe he keeps by the door and goes out, checking the hallway first for any other Burners. Mike spends the next few minutes hugging the pillow in a post-orgasmic haze.

Chuck slips back into the room and closes the door quietly behind him. He doesn’t bother taking the bathrobe off, just crawls into bed next to Mike, resting a hand on his back. “You okay?” Chuck asks, looking down at him. Mike hauls himself up groggily so they’re sitting face to face and grins. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m one hundred percent okay. Are _you_ okay?” He reaches out and runs his hands up Chuck’s chest, shifting the bathrobe out of the way so he can see. And no, Chuck’s _not_ okay, in Mike’s opinion; his unattended-to hard-on looks like it's flagging, which is not fair considering how much work he just did. Mike reaches out, unceremoniously pulls Chuck's boxers down, and wraps a hand around him in order to rectify the situation. Chuck throws his head back and gasps, “Ah, Mike, you don’t have to.” Mike just tightens his grip a little. “I want to,” he says, and he can hear a bit of a growl in his own voice. Chuck shivers.

Right then, Mike gets a brilliant idea. “Chuck, you could totally do what you just did to me with, um.” He balks at saying it, but squeezes, which he hopes makes his point clear. Chuck makes a strange noise and buries his face in Mike’s shoulder.

“I… I _know,_ Mikey,” he says weakly. “But I was thinking we could sort of WORK UP to that, try a couple things and see if you like it first, not go straight to…”

“I like it,” Mike interrupts, throwing a leg over Chuck’s thighs, “I like it a lot, let’s do it.”

“Whoa, babe, I don’t know if that, I mean, I only did one finger and if you don’t take it slow it can hurt and.” Mike pushes him down onto the bed and kisses him. Chuck just called him “babe.” It makes him unreasonably happy. He would do anything for this guy.

“C’mon, Chuck, what’s the worst that could happen?” he says, straddling Chuck’s hips and grinding down against his resurgent hard-on. Chuck makes a strangled noise. “Mike, this is totally unfair, I want to, but, you should be careful, just…”

Mike laughs. “I’m always careful!” Chuck rolls his eyes. “You completely aren’t,” he says, and Mike grinds himself against Chuck again to make him see reason. While doing so, he comes up with a very compelling argument. “It would be an awesome way to get you off. I-inside me,” he says, tripping over the words a little because yeah, _wow._ He’s starting to get hard again just thinking about it. “Oh my god,” Chuck gasps, and Mike presses the advantage, leaning down and whispering in his ear, “Please? I want to.”

“Okay, okay!” Chuck finally capitulates, raising both hands. “But you take it slow and you stop right away if it hurts, alright?"

Excellent. “Yessir!” Mike throws a crisp salute.

“Get… get a condom out of the drawer.” Chuck pulls his boxers the rest of the way off, throws them into the corner.

Mike leans over to root around in the drawer until he finds the packets, wrapped in Deluxe colors, blue and white. He bites at the condom packet, pulling it open with one hand and his mouth, and then there’s a bit of fumbling and “Have you ever…” and “Chuck, I _know_ how to…” and they get the condom on. They stare at each other for a moment, Chuck’s hard-on between them like an obstacle.

“Lube,” Chuck says, and Mike picks the bottle up off the bed and applies it liberally, because yeah, they’re going to need it. Then Mike says, “Alright, I’m going for it,” and Chuck puts a hand over his eyes and says “Dude,” but doesn’t say anything else because Mike raises himself up and firmly places the tip of Chuck’s cock against his asshole.

And yeah, that’s… much more intense than just a finger. But Mike likes intensity, he thrives on intensity. He tries to let himself relax. It’s harder than he expected, and he makes a face that has Chuck frowning, saying, “Mike, take it easy, you don’t have to,” and Mike growls at him and tries to focus, if he can just… ow, okay, OW, what the _heck._

“Aaah, dude, _stop!”_ Chuck says, half concerned, half laughing. “Your _face,_ oh my god, you look so _pissed."_

“Well, it’s not _working!”_ Mike says, frustrated. “Why can’t I just… ow!” Stymied, he unstraddles Chuck carefully, and then flops down onto the bed beside him, grimacing.

 _“Dude,”_ Chuck says, fond and exasperated, “I _told_ you. I’m pretty sure you gotta do more prep. My dick’s a lot bigger than my finger, okay?” Mike huffs, leans up on his elbows, and sizes up Chuck’s boner thoughtfully. Chuck raises an eyebrow at him.

“You’re, like, even _more_ determined to do this now, aren’t you,” he says, resigned. Mike grins at him.

“I’ve never backed down from _Kane,_ I’m sure as heck not backing down from your _dick,”_ he says. “What do we need to do to get it in me?”

Chuck scowls. “Okay, first, please don’t bring Kane into this, that’s seriously the _least_ sexy way you could have phrased that. Second, I gotta… well. I can try _two_ fingers?”

“Yeah!” Mike answers enthusiastically. “We can work up to it!”

“That’s what I _said…_ okay.” Chuck shakes his head. “Okay, um… do you wanna do it… like this? On your back? Or do you wanna turn over and I can do it that way?”

“No, I wanna do it like this,” Mike says, spreading his legs, pulling his knees up a little. “I wanna see you.” Chuck gets even redder in the face, turns away for a second.

 _"Mikey,"_ he says, sounding choked. "Jesus."

Mike frowns. _"What?_ C'mon, try it already."

 _"Okay!"_ Chuck takes a deep breath. "Okay. We need, uh... more lube." He picks up the bottle, slathers his fingers, frowns at them evaluatingly.

"Dude, c'mon," Mike says, pulling his knees up higher.

"GOD, give me a second!" Chuck scowls, biting his lip, then carefully positions himself, hooking his arm under Mike's thigh and pressing his slick fingers gently against Mike's asshole. Mike huffs out a breath, trying to get used to the feeling as Chuck's fingers push into him. It's not so bad... It's a little painful, but he also _likes_ it, likes the feeling of giving in, giving himself over. And as Chuck works his fingers in and Mike tries to relax, the pain diminishes, giving way to something hot and aching. Mike didn't know he wanted this. He didn't know this was a thing he could want. But he  _does,_ god, he _wants._ Chuck gets his fingers all the way in, says, "You okay?" and Mike nods, breathless. Chuck scissors his fingers the slightest bit, and Mike twitches. Chuck is opening him up, little by little, and Mike feels something in his chest swell with love for this guy. His next exhale is a low moan, thick with need. Chuck furrows his brow.

“Look," he says, "we don’t have to, like, go all the way. We can just... keep doing this.” Okay, Chuck must've misunderstood the sound Mike just made.

“Chuck,” Mike says impatiently, pushing into his fingers, “I want you to fffff… _do_ me. I’m not leaving this room until I’ve had your dick inside me.” Chuck makes a small choked noise and swallows hard, but then he gets a _determined_ look. He pulls his fingers out slowly and then... whoa, he's adding another one. The stretch increases, prickling and tingling as Chuck pushes his third finger in, and Mike breathes into it, long, slow inhales and exhales to hold himself steady.

Chuck stays there for a long moment, letting Mike get used to the feeling, and then he starts moving his fingers, spreading them a little as he pulls out, stretching Mike open even further. Mike gasps. This is overwhelming, in a great, amazing, heart-pounding way. Mike can't wait to see what Chuck's dick will feel like.

"Okay, I'm ready," he says, panting, and Chuck frowns and doesn't change what he's doing.

"Chuck," Mike says again, "I'm ready, can you... ugh, can you just _do_ me, _please?"_ Chuck pauses his hand and stares at him, wide-eyed, and Mike decides he'd better take charge or they're never going to get anywhere at this rate. He pushes Chuck onto his back, wincing a little as Chuck's fingers slip out, and clambers on top of him, gets himself positioned over Chuck's hard-on. The condom stayed on, and Mike takes a second to re-apply a generous amount of lube. Great. This should be easy now.

"Mike!" Chuck yelps as Mike shoves himself down, "I told you to be _careful..._ Aaaah!" The head of Chuck’s cock pushes in, and it's actually still not that easy, and Mike clenches around the feeling of intrusion. He relaxes when Chuck’s hands stroke his sides gently. It still hurts, but not enough that he wants to stop. After a few seconds Chuck’s cock rubs over that spot inside him that feels like hot sparks, and that’s enough to make him ignore any discomfort. He tries to go slow, though, and it seems to take forever until Chuck is fully inside him, Mike’s asscheeks pressed against his bony hips.

“You… okay?” Chuck gasps out, and Mike nods, and tries a little wiggle. “Stop!” Chuck yelps, and he does. Chuck is completely still, breathing hard through his mouth. “Mike, don’t move,” he says. “Talk to me about something boring.”

“Chuck, are you gonna come? Because that’s kind of the point of this…"

“DAMMIT, Mike, just do it!” Chuck growls, and wow, he’s using his Lord Vanquisher voice. That’s _disturbingly_ hot. Mike involuntarily snaps to attention.

“Uh, okay, I heard Tennie talking the other day about a new power storage system that the Cablers came up with, it has, um, a thousand megawatt capacity because they linked fifteen nitro batteries in a… I think she said something about a daisy chain hook-up? I wasn’t really listening at that point. But she said you could power a Cabler housing pod for a year, just off this one unit…”

Chuck has stopped breathing quite so hard. “Is it optimized for efficient current output?” he asks, and Mike laughs.

“I don’t even know what that means, dude, can I…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good now,” Chuck grabs Mike’s hips and pulls up just a little, and Mike is one hundred percent here for that. He starts moving, testing it out; his body is getting used to the new sensations and accommodating Chuck. He checks in and Chuck is staring at him with blown-out pupils and a stunned expression.

Mike suddenly feels awkward, needing some sort of reassurance that he’s doing this right. “Is this okay?” he asks, hesitating.

Chuck blinks. “Mike,” he says, voice pained. “This is literally the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me in my LIFE. Are you kidding me?”

“Ha!” Mike laughs triumphantly and pulls himself up, until Chuck almost slips out, and then pushes back down, and _okay,_ that’s not the most _comfortable_ thing he’s ever done, but Chuck’s eyes roll back in his head and he makes a breathless, hoarse moan, so, worth it.

Mike does it again, and Chuck’s cock drags over that tender, electric place inside him, and it’s _his_ turn to moan. He adjusts himself, pressing back until Chuck is hitting that spot just right, and keeps moving just a little bit, enough to send shocks up his spine every time he shifts.

Chuck has started making a _lot_ of noise, and he sounds _so good._ Usually he tries to hold it back, like he’s embarrassed, but this time it’s like he’s forgotten how; he’s moaning and cooing and keening inharmoniously. Mike feels like he’s winning at life. He grins, drinking in the sight of Chuck staring up at him hazily with his mouth open, eager, amazed sounds escaping with every breath, every roll of Mike’s hips.

When Chuck reaches out and grabs his dick, Mike startles. He’d been concentrating so hard on dealing with the butt situation that he’d sort of forgotten that was even an option, but okay, _wow._ It’s familiar, something they’ve done before, but the intensity is ratcheted up almost unbearably and Mike feels his whole body tense as Chuck pumps him. “Ah?” Mike says, rocking his hips into Chuck’s hand, pressing down onto him, and then, sudden and sharp, Mike comes. It takes him by surprise. He rears back, crying out wordlessly.

Chuck stiffens and says, “Oh, FUCK,” and then he’s coming too, Mike can feel his muscles clench. He grips Mike’s hip with his free hand, throws his head back, and _screams._ It’s not a scream Mike’s ever heard before. It’s throaty and breathless and choked, and Mike wants to hear it again really soon. With his last shred of coherency, he leans down and grabs Chuck’s hair, pulls his head up, and kisses him hard, feeling Chuck’s whole body shaking as he moans into Mike’s mouth. Mike moans back, aftershocks trembling across his nerves. Chuck makes a final, wrecked noise and collapses, and Mike drapes himself over Chuck limply.

They lie there for a minute, breathing on each other. Chuck clutches Mike spasmodically around the shoulders, catching his breath with long, shuddering gasps. They only disengage when Chuck’s softening cock starts to slip out, causing them both to laugh a little as they pull apart. Mike hisses as Chuck slides out of him, leaving him empty and sore. He sits back on Chuck’s legs and looks him over. Chuck looks completely undone. Good. After a second, though, Chuck shakes himself. “Wow,” he says. “Holy shit, dude. Wow.” He looks down. “Oh my god, we’re a mess.” It’s true.

Chuck gingerly peels the condom off and tosses it into the trashcan by the side of the bed. Mike doesn’t want to give up sitting on him, but they’re both sticky and sweaty, and Chuck says, “Here, shift over and let me…” and shrugs the bathrobe off, so Mike shifts and lets him use the bathrobe to mop up the come and lube that’s smeared on both their torsos. “I have to do laundry anyway,” Chuck says, throwing the bathrobe into the growing pile in the corner, and Mike snorts. Chuck reaches over and tangles their fingers together, and they stay there in companionable silence for a few moments.

“I came twice,” Mike says, a little disbelieving.

“Yeah, you did, it was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“I owe you one."

“Mike, we’re not keeping SCORE, for fuck’s sake,” Chuck says tiredly, and Mike laughs. “Well, just keep it in mind,” he says, and shifts to lie down, and “Ow,” he says, wincing, and Chuck throws an arm over his eyes and groans.

***

Mike limps pretty badly the next day. He has to tell Julie he pulled a muscle when she side-eyes him. And over dinner, when Dutch starts enthusiastically describing the Cabler’s new power storage system, Chuck turns bright red and leaves the room. But other than that, Mike’s calling it a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ammoth for the encouragement and for invaluable advice that made this story 200% better and funnier.


End file.
